theunholytrinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Brittany-Kurt Relationship
The Brittany-Kurt Relationship, also known as Kurttany,Kurtany or Brik, is the relationship between Brittany Pierce and Kurt Hummel. They briefly date in the episode Laryngitis but break up shortly in the same episode due to Kurt only using her as a beard. Overview In Season One, when Kurt's dad starts spending more time with Finn than him, he feels it's due to Finn acting more like a "son" to Burt. As a solution, Kurt decides to act more like his dad, which includes being more manly and pretending to be heterosexual. With Kurt seemingly straight, Brittany jumps at the opportunity and asks him to make out with her, as she claims to have made out with every guy in the school apart from Kurt, which would make like a "perfect record" for her. While they are making out in Kurt's house, Burt walks in and tells Kurt that he is fine with whatever Kurt's sexuality may be. They briefly date, but Kurt breaks up with her after he realizes his cover isn't working with his father. In Season Two, they seem to be friends but there's no major interaction between them. In Season Three, Brittany offers to be Kurt's campaign manager, but when he doesn't like Brittany's suggestions, she decides to run for class president herself. Brittany wins the elections, and remains good friends with Kurt.Finn also relizes that he has to be the big brother in their relationship Episodes Season One Preggers In Preggers, Brittany and Tina are seen dancing with Kurt to Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) in his bedroom. When Burt walks in on them and asks whether Brittany or Tina is his girlfriend, Brittany can be seen rolling her eyes as Kurt grabs Tina. But when his dad asks why Kurt is wearing a unitard, Brittany claims that Kurt is on the football team, forcing a frustrated Kurt to try out for the team. Mash-Up During Bust a Move, Brittany attempts to dance with Kurt, but he chases her away with a tambourine. Bad Reputation Both sang back up for Artie in U Can't Touch This. Laryngitis During Laryngitis, in an attempt to connect with his father, Kurt begins dressing like his father and speaking in a lower voice. For his assignment in Glee club, Kurt sings Pink Houses by John Mellencamp, in a deeper/more manly voice than usual, and pretends to be interested in women, which shocks the rest of the glee club. Brittany, oblivious to Kurt's facade, tells him that his performance was "hot" and tells him to let her know if he wants to 'tap this'. Later, Kurt and Brittany are seen awkwardly making out on the couch in Kurt's bedroom in their old house. When Kurt's father walks in on them, Kurt asks him to respect his privacy, as he and Brittany were just "having sexual relations" to impress him. Burt leaves Kurt and Brittany alone, telling them to use protection if things get serious, but before leaving he lets Kurt know that he will support him whether he is gay or straight. The next day at school, the new pair holds hands in the hallway, which confuses both, Artie and Tina. Burt shows up and tells Kurt he will be home late because he is going to a game with Finn. Devastated, Kurt realizes that his new personality has done nothing to strengthen his bond with his father and breaks it off with Brittany by telling her to go away and goes back to his true ways. Season Two Britney/Brittany When Brittany voices her objection to Britney Spears, Kurt is very irritated and sarcastic towards her. The Rocky Horror Glee Show They sit beside each other during class, and Brittany tells Kurt she's going as a peanut allergy for Halloween. Prom Queen During Prom Queen, Brittany seems confused as to why Kurt was invited when the girls are picking prom outfits. When the Prom Queen turned out to be Kurt, Brittany looked shocked. Season Three I Am Unicorn During I Am Unicorn, Kurt and Brittany are seen talking over Kurt's campaign for class president, Although they had a brief argument, they make up later in the episode. Brittany tells Kurt that she now plans to run for class president as well. Kurt looks very surpised. I Kissed A Girl Kurt congratulates Brittany in becoming senior class president, to which Brittany responds by saying that Kurt is still "the most unicorn of them all." Prom-asaurus In Prom-asaurus, Brittany announces that the theme of the prom is dinosaurs, and Kurt and several others attends Rachel's anti-prom due to their own personal reasons on resenting the event. However, he later decides to go to prom with several others from the anti-prom, which Brittany is happy to see. They are both also shocked to see Blaine withouth hair gel, as a rule set by Brittany for the prom. Goodbye Brittany dances alongside Tina and Burt in a recreation of Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) as his graduation gift. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships